Strength
by AnnieMJ
Summary: "I could break anyone without a second thought, but her? No. Never, I could never hurt her. Not like this. It always happened like this. She always broke me instead..."


**Strength**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Hannah Montana.

* * *

><p><em>"I have nothing left to fear, these are only walls that hold me here."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Mikayla's POV<strong>

"No." She whispered again.

"But why?" I pleaded, gripping her wrists tightly.

"It's not-we just, I can't." She whimpered, turning her face, unable to look at me anymore. I let go of one wrist, turning her face back to me but her eyes shut tight as I moved forward, my lips landing on hers making her body stiffen.

So many times I had kissed her but this time was tense and difficult. She sobbed harder against my lips, finally breaking down in my arms, hands wrapping around my neck as she held onto me for the support we both needed. I didn't know how strong I really was till I had to be. Till Miley needed me to be.

"I love you but it's not enough." She said again. I hated when she told me that. I hated it. It made me so angry. I gripped her face between both hands, forcing her to look at me, her eyes widening as the tears slipped out.

"Why! Why isn't it enough for you! Why isn't love good enough! Why aren't I good enough?" I demanded, my own pain stealing me over as I let her go, heading for the door. I couldn't handle all of this. But I didn't make it to the door.

I never make it to the door.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I didn't fight. I might be strong for the most part but Miley didn't give me the strength to just walk away. I could never walk away.

"You're more than enough for me. But I just can't do this. Not anymore. I can't handle the hiding. The gossip. My boyfriend. It's not right and you know it." She argued. I pulled my hand away.

"Fine! Just go. Don't do me any fucking favors! Just take your things and fucking go!" I yelled furiously as I looked around the room. Storming around, I could hear Miley's weak protests as I grabbed her jacket and her bag stuffing her things roughly into it. "Just leave me the hell alone!" I exclaimed, shoving her things into her arms and taking her shoulder, I dragged her to the door opening it and pushed her out. "If you can't do this anymore, what makes you think I have the strength to do it too? If my love isn't enough for you then I don't fucking need or want you!" I snarled, slamming the door shut.

As it closed I caught a glimpse of the fear and the aching sadness that took over her eyes. I leaned my forehead to the door, sobbing and I could hear her doing the same.

One heaving inhale of ragged breath ripping from her chest alarmed me the most. That was her. Broken. I broke her. I did that. But she wasn't the only one torn to pieces.

I couldn't do this to her. I could never live with myself if I did this to her. I could break anyone without a second thought, but her? No. Never, I could never hurt her. Not like this. It always happened like this. She always broke me instead.

Ripping my door back open, she crashed into my arms before I could even blink.

"I hate you." She cried "I hate how you hurt me. I hate how you love me so much!" She whimpered as I closed the door.

"I hate how you make me so weak. And I hate how strong you make me. I fucking hate how you love me so much and can't accept it." I whispered back, pushing her things from her hands as I held her face tightly, pressing my lips hard to hers once more. She gripped my upper arms tightly, holding onto me.

Salty tears mixed into our kiss. It was a familiar taste as I kissed her with need. I couldn't handle this. Not having her was worse than having her. It was all so confusing. So angry. So loving. So senseless. But it's the only thing that worked for us.

Leading her to my room, we fell together to my bed, our lips never having enough. Our tongues battled to the fullest, hate and love pouring out all at once.

Her hands were under my clothes, my hands on her hot skin, stripping each other impatiently, wanting to be naked. Wanting to feel our hot skin touching and melding.

"Fuck." She whimpered as I slid down, biting lightly at her stomach. No matter how intense it was, I had only one goal in her mind. To please her. To please her so good, she came back to me again. To give her what only I could provide. It was one way of keeping her, by pleasing her. It was all I thought I had sometimes.

I groaned as I finally slipped off her panties, my face only inches from her center. I relished in the moment of having her like this. I loved knowing I was the only one to have this part of her, the only one to touch her this way. The only one who could see her in this position, giving into me.

I held onto her legs and parted them for all the access I could get, earning breaths of anticipation to fall from her lips before I couldn't take it anymore. I buried my face into her. The scent of her sex drove me crazy. The taste of her was intoxicating.

I opened my mouth, sucking at the wet folds. She made loud moans of surprise as I sucked harder, circling my tongue harshly over her clit. Her body arched and even though I hadn't had the pleasure of being in her yet, I knew she was close. So close.

I gripped her leg tighter with one hand and brought my other hand up to her. I let a single finger slide its way into her. Her head was thrown back, body arching up as I felt her tight walls welcoming me. My mouth still worked over her clit, moaning at her sweet taste from time to time.

Curses fell from her lips as she tried not to scream but it was useless. I wasn't allowing her to be quiet. I wanted her scream. I needed it. It let me know that I succeeded. Working my mouth over her clit, I pushed a second finger in side her swiftly and fucked her relentlessly.

She screamed in pleasure, unable to hold on anymore. More curses were revealed as she trashed under me, her whole body tightening, leading to a wild release.

I held on tight, moving up as swiftly so I could close my lips over hers, swallowing the screams that belonged to me.

Moments later, she froze under me, her release sweeping over, letting her become weak as she stilled. My fingers slid out and I wrapped my arms under her and turned us so she could rest on top of me.

"I love you." I whispered, dazed.

"I love you too." She said, still catching her breath. The sound of her voice made me smile as I turned my head to kiss her quickly.

"Can I stay?" She asked in the smallest voice.

"You can always stay...but what the hell are we doing, Miley?" I asked, unsurely making her turn her head to look at me.

"What we always do, Mikayla, we make it work." She answered and that was true. We always made it work. No matter how wrong it was to do this or to how wrong it was to lie to people that we didn't, we always made it work.

"God have mercy on my soul." I said aloud, earning a chuckle from her.

"You should be begging me for mercy!" She teased with a sudden burst of energy as she straddled me before I could reply.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" I demanded, knowing full and well what she was about to do.

"Oh, you'll see. Let's just hope you have the strength to take it." She taunted before kissing me roughly. Yeah, what she said.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Sorry to say that my other stories are on hold for now. They will be finished at some point though._

_If my stories can have a happy ending, can't I too? :T I love you, Sky. I love you so much._

_Thanks to the readers. I send you all my love._


End file.
